exmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Contributions
Want to contribute to te wiki but don't know where to start or are afriad of messing something up? Have no fear! This page is here to help you out. (Also have no fear because this is a wiki and anything can be rolled-back if neccessary) If you're completely new to wikis, the tools for making and editing pages are pretty simple, but you can look up some tutorials here if there's anything you need help with. "Roster" Pages Creating (or editing) a Wrestler Page: When creating a new wrestler page, pick the most commonly used name for the character for the page title (eg. "Chad" instead of "Yasutora Sado") While most wrestlers in EMW already have dedicated pages, many of the pages could use filling out. The Killer Bee Character Page is the standard reference for all of the other character pages on the wiki. Keep the background to a reasonable length. (a couple paragraphs is good for most characters) The infobox to the side of the page is made using the "Wrestlerbox" template, one of the default templates found on the lower right side of the editing screen. Fill in fields with relevant information, but don't worry about leaving fields blank if there's nothing meaningful to fill in, since fields left blank won't appear on the infobox (For example, often there's no difference between the english and Japanes names for the character). For the "image" field of the wrestlerbox, use the file name of the image as found in the . (killerbee00.png, for example, is what's entered into the image field for Killer Bee) Be sure to tag the pages with the "wrestler" category, and either with the "seinen" or the "shonen" category as well (depending on whether the wrestler is over or under the age of 18) "The Show" Pages Championship Pages: The championship pages (under the "The Show) are largely based off of the Wikipedia articles for WWE championship belts such as the WWE Championship and World Heavyweight Championship. It's unlikely thatanyone (other than the admins) will need to create new championship pages, but they do need filling out and editing as titles change hands. Broadcast Pages: The Episode 108 Page is the standard layout of a broadcast page. For each match include the following: *"Header 2" to describe thematch type and stipulation (#1 contenders match, championship match, etc). *"Header 3" to list the competitors in the match. Both the "Header 2" and "Header 3" section should be bolded in the event of a championship match *Bullet point list for falls, pins, countouts and other victory/defeat conditions met during the match *A paragraph (when necessary) describing anything of note that happened during the match Be sure to mark every broadcast page with the "broadcasts" category. Then go to the full broadcast list page and add a new row to the top of the "EMW Broadcasts" table with a relevant link to your broadcast page under the "date" column Other Pages and Suggestions. If you want to add a page that doesn't fit into the above catagories (like the Power Rankings page), just do it! Be sure to add relevant tags and add a post about it in the forum so that it can be properly added into the navigation system by an admin. The forums are also useful for suggestions and questions you might have about the show or this wiki.